warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brightheart
Brightheart is a white she-cat with ginger splotchesRevealed in Midnight, page 14 and one green eye. She has a large scar on one side of her face from a fight with a dog pack, leaving her with one empty eye socket and a badly shredded ear.Revealed in Midnight, pg 14 History In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Brightkit, Thornkit, Brackenkit, and Cinderkit were thought of being kidnapped by Yellowfang, but in reality, it was Clawface that kidnapped them. They are later fetched back by a group of ShadowClan cats, Yellowfang, Ashfur, Nightpelt and Dawncloud, plus a ThunderClan patrol. The kits were found by Graypaw and Firepaw. When searching for the kits, Firepaw and Graypaw follow a scent trail, and then smell the kits' blood. Fire and Ice :Brightkit is not shown much in this book, and is not mentioned in the allegiances, as they were still kits and kits typically aren't listed in the allegiances. Forest of Secrets :Brightkit becomes an apprentice known as Brightpaw, along with her brother Thornpaw, and is apprenticed to Whitestorm. She can't wait to go out and explore the new territory. She is later seen play-fighting with her brother. When Fireheart is being punished by being made to stay in the apprentices' den, she stares at him in shock. Rising Storm :Fireheart notices that Brightpaw has hunted well, and he asks her whether she took her catch straight to the elders. Brightpaw assures him that she did. :When at the Gathering, she is talking to some ShadowClan apprentices about Brokentail, but she does not give anything away. :Brightpaw meets Ravenpaw for the first time when he comes to tell Fireheart where Cloudpaw was, and seems eager to have Cloudpaw back with ThunderClan. When Sandstorm and Fireheart go and look for Cloudpaw to attempt a rescue, she goes back to tell Whitestorm where they had gone. Once Cloudpaw is rescued and returns, she greets him with a friendly nuzzle. A Dangerous Path :When Cloudtail is made a warrior, she tries to be happy for him, while the other apprentices were envious and resentful. She and Swiftpaw thought that they could find and drive out the dogs at Snakerocks so Bluestar would make them warriors as well. When they found the dog, it turned out to be a pack of them, and they didn't stand a chance. This resulted in Swiftpaw's death and Brightpaw becoming seriously injured, losing one eye, getting a large scar on one side of her face, and having a shredded ear. Before Cinderpelt nursed her back to health, Bluestar gave her the cruel name of Lostface. Cloudtail then never left her side. :She also lived with the elders for a short amount of time, forging a close bond with them, especially Speckletail. :She goes along with Cloudtail, Sandstorm and Fireheart to see Cloudtail's mother, Princess, and feels hurt because Princess was frightened at her appearance. She asks to see her reflection, and realizes painfully why everyone is frightened of her. She takes comfort in Cloudtail's words that she is still beautiful in his eyes. The Darkest Hour :After Bluestar died and Fireheart became leader, Cloudtail insisted that Firestar to change Lostface's name, and she asks him to, as well. After questioning One-eye, he performed a rarely used ceremony to change Lostface's name to Brightheart. :Cloudtail begins to develop battle moves that Brightheart can use with one eye and ear, and they begin to train together. Soon she is able to beat other cats in practice fights using the moves. Eventually, Firestar allowed her to participate in the battle against BloodClan, and told her she could sleep in the warriors' den from then on, as she was a full warrior. She was able to use her moves effectively against BloodClan. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Brightheart is seen as a pregnant queen and spends time with Cloudtail and her fellow queen Ferncloud in the book. She acts as a temporary surrogate mother to Sorrelpaw, Rainpaw and Sootpaw after they lose their mother Willowpelt. She later defends Firestar's decision to leave ThunderClan by reassuring the Clan that StarClan had never let them down before and they should trust they will bring him back safely. :She later gives birth to Cloudtail's kit, Whitekit. She gently warns her kit to be careful around Squirrelkit and Leafkit when they are born. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Brightheart is now a senior warrior under Firestar. She is seen in the beginning of the book, on a hunting patrol with Cloudtail and Brambleclaw. Her daughter, Whitepaw is seen as an apprentice along with Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw, Shrewpaw, Spiderpaw, and Sorrelpaw. She is also one of the first cats to notice that Brambleclaw is not in the warriors' den, and is not in camp. However, she doesn't think anything of it, and assumes that he has just gone hunting on his own. Moonrise :She is seen twice in the book calming her mate Cloudtail, who is frustrated that Firestar won't let the Clan go into battle against WindClan and RiverClan. :She and Cloudtail later go missing. Whitepaw is extremely worried because no cat knows what happened to them. Leafpaw later infers that the Twolegs are taking away cats, after Mousefur struggles free of one, and she offers to go search for them near where the Twolegs are. Dawn :When Leafpaw is trapped by the Twolegs and is being held in a small Twoleg nest, she realizes that Brightheart and Cloudtail would be there, as well. She sees Brightheart and calls her name, and Brightheart answers warily, asking who was calling her. She is terrified at what the Twolegs might do to them. Two other Clan cats are trapped as well; Mistyfoot and Gorsetail. She later greets the rogue Sasha, when she is brought into the nest by a Twoleg, and shows concern for the rogue Coal when he is wounded by one of the Twolegs. :When the captured cats are being freed by a patrol, Brightheart's cage is having trouble being opened by Cloudtail and Rainwhisker. Graystripe orders them to leave, and he quickly frees Brightheart himself. She races into the trees, reunited with Cloudtail, but she pulls away from him and gasps that Graystripe was grabbed by a Twoleg, and as they watch, Graystripe is taken away in a Twoleg monster. When they return to the camp, she and Cloudtail greets their daughter Whitepaw with fierce licks and purrs, happy to be reunited. Later, she participates in the patrol to aid ShadowClan, and returns with only a few scratches. Starlight :When the Clans have reached the new territories, she tells some others that it is impossible to see what was down there in the dim light. As the Clans make their way down, she carries one of Tallpoppy's kits down the slope. She later compliments Squirrelflight on finding the new ThunderClan camp. On the way to it, she keeps guard with Cloudtail on one side of the traveling Clan. :She goes out on patrol to explore the new territory with Sorreltail and Cloudtail, and they find a hole between the roots of a tree. She identifies it as stale fox scent, and warns Sorreltail against going into the hole, as they knew that there was nothing inside. :During the battle for Onewhisker's leadership in WindClan, she and Cloudtail are put in charge of guarding the camp. Two ShadowClan cats flee from the battle and fall into the hollow, and she later reports them dead. Twilight :She was jealous of Daisy because Cloudtail, her mate, spends more time with Daisy than her, as Cloudtail was attempting to teach Daisy fighting moves. She later argues with Cloudtail about this. When Daisy is shocked by her face, she is very hurt. :She helps Cinderpelt with the medicine cat jobs and Leafpool thinks she was taking her place. It's most likely that Brightheart started to help Cinderpelt and Leafpool because Cloudtail was spending more time with Daisy. When Leafpool leaves, she thinks it was her fault because she was taking up a lot of medicine cat jobs and made Leafpool jealous, but is later reasurred that she did not drive Leafpool away. Sunset :Brightheart decides to help Leafpool with the medicine cat duties after Cinderpelt's death. She later tells Leafpool that she will return to her warrior duties. Leafpool, who was earlier annoyed by Brightheart's help, wishes she would have stayed around to help longer. : Near the end of the book, Daisy tells her that Cloudtail loves her much more rather than herself, and Brightheart thanks her for telling her. She and Cloudtail rekindle their relationship, when Cloudtail asks her to go out hunting with him. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In between the the books The Sight and Sunset, her daughter earns her warrior name, Whitewing. She mentors Jaypaw for a short time before he becomes a medicine cat. Brightheart doesn't take him into the forest often, mainly keeping him in camp to tend to the elders. :When Jaypaw becomes a medicine cat, Brightheart is very hurt that she didn't get to keep her first apprentice, though she is promised by Firestar that she would get to train one of Ferncloud's kits, though this promise is later broken. It is mentioned that whenever Jaypaw tried to make her understand his new decision, she always changed the subject or made an excuse to leave. :When Whitewing tells the Clan of the dogs on WindClan territory, she is asked if they should really go and help out with the dogs. Brightheart thinks about it, but replies saying though they lost much in the past with the dog pack, they can't let that happen again to another Clan. Later, when there is a greencough epidemic, she assists Jaypaw while Leafpool is fetching catmint from RiverClan. Dark River :She is seen drilling Mousefur and Longtail on what to do if there is an attack on the camp at night. Later, when Hollypaw goes missing, she suggest she may be hurt. The idea that WindClan captured her is put forth, and she points out that now they have extra prey from the forest they could have taken a hostage. :During a border skirmish, when two WindClan apprentices crossed the border to kill a squirrel, Brightheart wrestles with Whitetail and then, with the help of Poppypaw, she rakes her ears with her claws. Her tail is minorly wounded when it is bitten, and Jaypaw later treats it with a poultice of oak leaf. After she's treated, she helps rub a poultice on Lionpaw's ear. Outcast :She lets Berrypaw know that Firestar would never give a cat a cruel name, when Berrypaw is worrying that Firestar will name him in regard to his tail by naming him 'Berrystumpytail', and tells the story of how her name was changed from Lostface. She is later seen sharing a thrush with Cloudtail, discussing Icekit and Foxkit's apprentice ceremony. :When Hollypaw runs back to camp to alert Firestar of intruders near the WindClan border, Brightheart is seen looking out from the warriors' den in alarm. Eclipse :Back from a patrol with Birchfall, Brightheart reports that WindClan have once again crossed the border. She later is on guard duty at the camp entrance, and lets Jaypaw know when he leaves that if he needs help the dawn patrol is out. During the WindClan attack on the camp, she stays in the nursery to defend the kits and queens. In the aftermath, she is seen helping to weave brambles into the camp barrier to reinforce it. :She stays in the camp during the search for WindClan in ThunderClan's territory, and watches for WindClan warriors along the top edges of the hollow. She later helps Leafpool and Jaypaw with passing out herbs after the battle against WindClan and RiverClan, and keeps an eye on the severely wounded Squirrelflight. Long Shadows :She goes on the dawn patrol along with Ashfur, Thornclaw and Lionblaze. She reports back to Firestar after Ashfur and Lionblaze have an extra training session. Later on, when her brother Thornclaw is coughing, she goes out to get him a herb from Leafpool. She becomes angry at Berrynose and Spiderleg when they complain about Thornclaw's coughing. :Eventually, Brightheart catches greencough along with several of her Clanmates. She later moves into the abandoned Twoleg nest with the other sick cats. She is one of the cats to witness Firestar lose one of his lives. Once he revives, she gives him a drink from some moss, and tries to convince him to return to the camp. When he refuses, she states softly that she had known he would insist on staying. :When the Clan has healed, Brightheart and Cloudtail assist in dragging burnt branches away from the warriors' den after the fire occurs. She later goes on a hunting patrol with Ashfur, Lionblaze and Cloudtail, and hunts in the Twoleg garden with her mate. Sunrise :Brightheart suggests that perhaps Ashfur's murder was caused because Ashfur caught Sol in their territory and they may have fought, but this idea is put down, as there was only one mark on Ashfur's body. She later goes on a hunting patrol with Dustpelt, Cloudtail and Icepaw. :She questions Sol's calmness when he is brought back to ThunderClan, thinking he shouldn't be calm if he had killed Ashfur. After Honeyfern's death, she expresses sadness, and wishes there was a herb to cure snakebite as she helps Hollyleaf put herbs away. Near the end, she calls Jayfeather to the nursery since Whitewing, her daughter, is giving birth to Birchfall's kits. They are named Ivykit and Dovekit, and Brightheart seems proud of her daughter. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Since Leafpool left her post of medicine cat, Brightheart had taken to helping Jayfeather with basic injuries and gathering herbs. She is one of the few cats who are sympathetic towards Rainstorm when the RiverClan warrior came to ThunderClan to rest after getting stuck in the mud. She volunteers to collect traveling herbs for Lionblaze and Dovepaw. She asks Jayfeather what herbs she needs to collect, but Jayfeather cannot remember the traveling herbs. She helps him by describing the Herbs; sorrel, daisy, chamomile, and burnet from when she ate them at the beginning of her journey to the Moonstone in the old forest. Fading Echoes :At the beginning, she is shown dropping off some fresh-kill on the pile. She later attends the Gathering, and Dovepaw notices her behind her when they are leaving. When she catches Ivypaw and Dovepaw outside camp, she herds them back inside the camp, fearful they'll catch cold. :When the tree is falling, she rushes to check the elders' den. She can't get Mousefur to move until Lionblaze intervenes, and then she leads the elders out of the camp. Later, she asks Jayfeather what she can do to help Briarpaw's injury, and he tells her to give her a poppy seed, as well as Mousefur, who is in shock over Longtail's death. She later keeps Millie away from her daughter's nest while Jayfeather tests her injury, and warns the panicking Millie that her daughter can hear her. :She later participates in the meeting of the senior warriors to discuss the dream that Ivypaw has had. She is defensive of her daughter's kit when Thornclaw is scornful. In the Lost Warrior Series The Lost Warrior :In Graystripe's flashback, Squirrelpaw is seen trying to rescue Brightheart from a cage inside the Twoleg monster. Brightheart is trying to persuade them to leave her and save themselves, but Squirrelpaw refuses. Instead, Graystripe shoves Squirrelpaw out of the back of the monster, and helps Brightheart himself. He rescues Brightheart, who tries to tell him to jump, but he is flung backward and taken away in the monster as she escapes. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Brightheart speaks in this book, giving us some insight on what happened when the dogs attacked her and Swiftpaw. She said that when she woke up after she fainted, her face felt frozen on one side. She also said that she would have never made it had it not been for Cloudtail. Cats of the Clans :Rock explains to the three kits of StarClan how Brightheart's face got injured when she and Swiftpaw tried to take on the dogs. He tells how she can remember how she didn't used to be ugly and scarred, and it pains her to see her reflection in the lake, or remember her first warrior name, Lostface. She no longer flinches when kits or other warriors stare at her scars, but Rock says she needs to see inside herself to her own beautiful courage, loyalty, and devotion. Battles of the Clans :Brightheart participates in the battle against the foxes, and accompanies Graystripe, Mousefur and Spiderpaw on their mission to lure the foxes with a rabbit. :During the battle with the badgers, Brightheart attempts to get her daughter Whitepaw to safety along with Daisy and her kits. She is frightened for her daughter and argues fiercely with Cloudtail against letting her fight, but eventually relents and tells Cloudtail to keep her daughter safe. She then goes to help get Daisy and the kits out of the hollow. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :She votes for the individual leaders to lead their Clans. Character Pixels Quotes Family Members '''Mate:' :Cloudtail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Daughter: :Whitewing:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Mother: :Frostfur:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 61-63 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brothers: :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 61-63 :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Sister: :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandmother: :RobinwingRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown :Dustpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Aunt: :BrindlefaceRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Ferncloud:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 41-42 :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 41-42 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 :Shrewpaw:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hollykit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Nephew: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nieces: :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Great-Nephews: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 229 Great-Nieces: :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Queen Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters